Yugioh genderbender: Duelist Kingdom
by breannagabreil
Summary: it's the first season with a few genderswaps
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Yugioh franchise

Yugi is a girl

Joey is a girl

* * *

Long ago when the pyramids were still young Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power said the narrator.

But these shadow games erupted into a war that threatened to destroy the entire world said the narrator.

Until a brave and powerful female pharaoh locked the magic away imprisoning it within the mystical millennium items said the narrator.

Now five thousand years later a girl named Yugi unlocks the secret of the millennium puzzle said the narrator.

She is infused with ancient magical energies for destiny had chosen her to defend the world from the return of the shadow games just as the brave pharaoh did 5 thousand years ago said the narrator.

* * *

Hey Joey, earth to Joey said Yugi.

Hey are in there it's your turn said Yugi.

Hmm said, Joey.

Awww! Isn't she cute when she's thinking said, Tristan?

Hey Tristan, Yugi here is teaching me how to play Duel Monsters said, Joey.

Drooling monsters? Asks Tristan.

Duel Monsters! Ya nimrod said, Joey.

Sheesh said, Tristan.

They've been at it for hours said Tea.

Joey's starting to get the hang of the game but Yugi's like an expert said Tea.

Ok Yugi, it's time to duel said, Joey.

See, each card has an attack number and a defense number, first player to eliminate their opponent's life points wins the duel said Tea.

Pretty good move, huh, Yugi said Joey.

Yup, pretty good move, but not good enough said Yugi.

What?! Thanks a lot said, Joey.

A card that powerful totally wipes me out said, Joey.

Whoa, you stink at this game Joey said, Tristan.

No, you did fine, Joey said Yugi.

I just have better cards said Yugi.

See, my grandpa owns a game shop, and I get all my best cards from him said Yugi.

Your own game shop said, Joey.

What are we waiting for let's go said, Joey?

Ok, maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us this super-rare card he's got said Yugi.

 _Rare card? Thought Kaiba._

 _Could they have found the card that I've been searching for? Thought Kaiba._

* * *

Scene changes to Kame game shop.

Grandpa i'm home said Yugi.

And I see you've brought company said, Grandpa.

Gramps, could you show my friends your awesome, super-rare card? Asks Yugi.

Rare card? My special card? Said, Grandpa.

Please! Please! Begs Yugi.

Pretty please said, Joey.

Hmm. said, Grandpa.

Haha! How can I refuse said, Grandpa?

You kids are in for a treat said, Grandpa.

I don't take this card out too often said, Grandpa.

Ready? Here it is said, Grandpa.

The card had a picture of a dragon on it.

The blue eyes white dragon, so rare so powerful, I never let it leave my hands said, Grandpa.

Awesome said, Joey.

Hmm. doesn't look all that special to me said, Tristan.

Aah! This card is priceless said, Grandpa.

There are only 4 of them in all the world said, Grandpa.

Speaking of priceless, i'm ready to trade said, Joey.

Not for this card said, Grandpa.

Huh? No, I didn't mean that card, I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started said Joey.

The door to the shop opens.

Hello, can I help you said, Grandpa?

If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me said Kaiba.

Seto Kaiba said Yugi.

Kaiba?! Said Joey.

Doesn't he have a big fancy company to run? What's he doing down here? Asks Tristan.

Not that it's any of your business, but I came to see the card said Kaiba.

Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too? Asks Joey.

This is perfect said Joey.

Maybe we could all duel together sometime said, Joey.

Me duel you? Said Kaiba.

I would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire said Kaiba.

What? Said Joey.

I am number one ranked duelist in the country, and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters championship said Kaiba.

You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me said Kaiba.

Ooh, i'm shaking said, Joey.

Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards said, Joey.

Yugi ran in front of Yugi and held him back.

Whoa, take it easy, Joey said Yugi.

But, Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it said, Joey.

Now, does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not? Asks Kaiba.

Then he sees the Blue eyes card in grandpa's card an pushes past the gang to get to the counter.

Can it be? Asks Kaiba.

The Blue eyes white dragon in a dump like this said Kaiba.

It is. The card I've been searching for said Kaiba,

Well, enough window shopping said Grandpa.

Is there anything else I can help you with? Asks Grandpa.

Then Kaiba growls.

Then he slams his briefcase on the counter, opens it and turns it around so grandpa can see its contents.

Whoa said, Grandpa.

Listen to me, old man said Kaiba.

Give me your blue eyes white dragon card, and i'll trade all of these said Kaiba.

Ah nice, but no thanks said, Grandpa.

Fine if you won't trade, maybe you'll sell it said Kaiba.

Name your price, I can pay anything you ask said Kaiba.

I'm sure you could, but this card is worth more to me than you ever offer said, Grandpa.

Not because of its power, or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me said Grandpa.

This card was given to me by a dear friend, and so I treasure this card as I do that friend, so parting with it is completely out of the question said, Grandpa.

No thought Kaiba.

You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right grandpa? Asks Yugi.

Exactly, you see the precious card has bonded with my heart said, Grandpa.

Fine. I've heard enough of your nonsense said Kaiba.

Then closed the briefcase and turned to leave.

Senile old fool said Kaiba.

* * *

Scene shifts to Kaiba in his limo.

 _Heart of the cards - ridiculous thought Kaiba._

 _These cards are all about power, and one way or another, his blue eyes white dragon card will be mine thought Kaiba._

* * *

Scene changes to Kaiba corp

Voice-over: gentlemen, there's a little something I'd like you to pick up for me at the game shop said Kaiba.

Voice-over: gladly, Mr. Kaiba said a man.

* * *

Scene changes to outside Kame game.

* * *

Scene shifts to inside where Mr. Moto is doing something.

Good morning said, Grandpa

Hmm said, Grandpa.

My master Seto Kaiba challenges you to a duel said a short bald man.

You will come with us now said the man.

And if I were to decline? Asks Grandpa.

I'm afraid I must insist said the man.

 _Young Kaiba doesn't understand, but i'll teach him a lesson about the heart of the cards thought Grandpa._

* * *

Scene changes to Yugi and the gang walking toward Yugi's house.

Man! I hope he has some cool cards today said, Joey.

Me too said Yugi.

Yeah said Tea.

Ok, gramps! Said Joey.

I'm back to get more cards said, Joey.

Hey! Hey, Gramps said Joey.

Grandpa, i'm home said Yugi.

Maybe he went out said Tea.

Maybe, but why would he leave the door unlocked said, Joey.

Then the phone rings and Yugi answers.

Hello, game shop said Yugi.

Ah, Yugi. Perfect said Kaiba.

Kaiba said Yugi.

Your grandfather's here visiting, but he's not feeling well said Kaiba.

Why don't you come by my office and pick him up said Kaiba?

Kaiba?! Said Yugi.

What have you done, Kaiba said Yugi.

They rush to Kaiba Corp and ride the elevator up to the duel arena

Aah! Grandpa said Yugi.

Grandpa said Yugi.

Are you ok? Asks Yugi.

Yugi, I failed said, Grandpa.

I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost said, Grandpa.

Grandpa said Yugi.

Then Kaiba appears.

How's the old man felling, hmm? Asks Kaiba.

Kaiba, you sleaze, what have you done to him? Said Joey.

We had a duel, that's all said Kaiba.

With each of us putting up our most valuable card as the prize, but I guess playing against a champion like myself was just too much stimulation for the old fool said Kaiba.

Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself said Tea.

It was fair, and look at the sweet prize I won said Kaiba.

He shows them the Blue eyes white dragon.

Then he tares it in half.

Grandpa's most treasured card said Yugi.

Yes, the blue eyes white dragon is a rare and powerful card, and this one will never be used against me said Kaiba.

My Blue eyes white dragon, my treasure said, Grandpa.

Grandpa, hold on said Yugi.

How could you do such a thing? Asks Yugi.

Yugi, here! Take this said Grandpa.

Huh! Grandpa! Said Yugi.

I built this deck said, Grandpa.

I put my soul in these cards, and I taught you everything I know, Yugi said Grandpa.

Take them said, Grandpa.

Take my cards and teach him respect said, Grandpa.

But, grandpa, you need help said Yugi.

I've got to get you to a doctor said Yugi.

Sounds like an excuse said Kaiba.

Your friends can care for your grandfather, while you and I duel unless you're afraid said Kaiba.

Take him, Yugi said Joey.

Huh? Said Yugi.

We can take care of your grandpa, while you take care of creepy Kaiba said, Joey.

Teach that rich, spoiled brat what a real duel's all about said, Joey.

For your grandpa, Yugi said Tea.

I don't know said Yugi.

Trust me, you're like the best player I've ever seen, and you've got the Millenium Puzzle said, Joey.

You can do this, Yugi said Joey.

I know you can said, Joey.

We all do said Tea.

Ok, grandpa, i'll do it said Yugi.

I know you will, dear girl said Grandpa.

Everyone, put your hands together, and i'll mark us with a special sign said Tea,

What gives Tea? Asks Joey.

It's a symbol of our friendship, so when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, she'll know that she's not alone said Tea.

We're all right there with her said Tea.

* * *

Outside the rest of the gang takes grandpa to an ambulance that has just arrived

Joey, Tristan and I will take Yugi's grandpa to the hospital said Tea.

Why don't you get back in there and cheer Yugi on said Tea?

Ok, take good care of him, Tea said Joey.

* * *

Scene changes to the duel arena in Kaiba Corp.

I designed this virtual stadium myself said Kaiba.

Impressive hmm? Asks Kaiba.

I think you'll agree it adds a bit more life to the game said Kaiba.

We each start with 2,000 life points said Kaiba.

First player to hit zero loses said Kaiba.

Are you ready to play, runt? Asks Kaiba.

Playtime is over Kaiba said Yugi.

The Millenium puzzle activates and Yugi is replaced with a taller more confident male version of herself.

Yu-gi-oh said Yugi.

Huh? What the said Kaiba.

Now, Kaiba, prepare yourself because it's time to duel said Yami Yugi.

Virtual systems ready, so let's begin said Kaiba.

Turn 1-Kaiba.

I attack with mighty Hitotsu-me-giant said Kaiba

 **Hitotsu-me-giant: lv4-Earth- atk/1200 def/1000**

Brace yourself Yugi said Kaiba.

You've never dueled like this before said Kaiba.

He's brought the monster on the card to life said Yami Yugi.

It's my virtual simulator said Kaiba.

It creates lifelike holograms of every Duel Monster said Kaiba.

So this how you beat my Grandfather said Yami Yugi.

Well, it's my turn now said Yami Yugi.

Turn 2-Yami Yugi

I call on the winged dragon, guardian of the fortress said Yami Yugi.

 **Winged Dragon, Guardian of the fortress: lv4-wind-atk/1400 def/1200**

Then Joey showed up.

Wha- monsters?! Real monsters?! Said Joey.

The Hitotsu-me-giant attack.

Fireball attack said Yami Yugi

Winged Dragon, Guardian of the fortress attacked.

Winged dragon, guardian of the fortress destroys Hitotsu-me-giant and Kaiba loses 200 life points.

Then a boy with long black hair appears.

Big brother are you all right? Asks the boy.

Kaiba Life points: 2000-200= 1800

Yugi Life points: 2000

All right! Go Yugi! Cheered Joey.

Well played Yugi, for a beginner, but how will you deal with this? Said Kaiba.

Kaiba played Saggi, the dark clown.

 **Saggi, the dark clown: lv3-dark-atk/600 def/1500**

Saggi the dark clown? Said Yami Yugi.

But that card has hardly any attack strength said Yami Yugi.

True, your winged dragon's attack is 1,400, while my dark clowns is only 600, but if I combine it, with this card - said Kaiba.

A magic card said Yami Yugi.

Exactly- the negative energy generator said Kaiba.

It multiples my monster's attack by 3 said Kaiba.

 **Saggi, the dark clown: lv3-dark-atk/600+1,200= 1,800 def/1500**

Dark clown attack with dark light said Kaiba.

Saggi the dark clown attacks and destroys Winged dragon, guardian of the fortress and Yugi loses 400 life points.

Yami Yugi life points: 2000-400= 1,600.  
Kaiba life points: 1800

As you can see, combining cards can be very effective said Kaiba.

 _He's good. He knows every aspect of this game thought Yami Yugi._

 _But my Grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, his whole heart into assembling this deck thought Yugi._

 _I have to believe that it holds some secret strategy thought Yugi._

Turn 4-Yami Yugi

he draws.

he draws the right leg of the forbidden one.

This card is useless thought Yugi.

 _I can't beat the dark clown with this thought Yugi._

 _I'll have to use a different monster thought Yugi._

 _In defense mode, the monster will be sacrificed, but my overall life points will be safe thought Yugi._

Yami Yugi sets a monster.

Turn 5-kaiba

Dark light attack said Kaiba.

Saggi the dark clown attacks and destroy the set monster.

Hang in there, Yugi said Joey.

Turn 6- Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi sets a card.

Turn 7- Kaiba.

Saggi the dark clown attacks and destroys the set cards which was Battle steer.

Turn 8- Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi sets a card.

Turn 9-Kaiba.

Saggi the dark clown attacks and destroys the set card which was Torike

You're not faring any better than the old man did, Yugi said Kaiba.

Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather said Kaiba.

My grandpa is a great man and a better duelist than you'll ever be said Yami Yugi.

He entrusted me with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck said Yami Yugi.

I doubt you have that kind faith in your cards, Kaiba said Yami Yugi.

What? Said Kaiba.

But I believe in my grandpa's deck said Yami Yugi.

Turn 10- Yami Yugi.

He draws a card.

And my faith rewards me with Gaia, the fierce knight with a destructive power of 2,300 said Yami Yugi.

 **Gaia, the fierce knight: lv - -atk/2300 def/2100**

Huh?! Said Kaiba.

Gaia the fierce knight attacks and destroys Saggi the dark clown.

Kaiba lp:1800-600=1300  
Yami Yugi lp: 1600

Way to go, Yugi cheered Joey.

All right, your move Kaiba said Yami Yugi.

Turn 11-Kaiba.

Hah! This will over sooner than you think said Kaiba.

He draws a card.

I call on the blue eyes white dragon said Kaiba.

 **Blue eyes white dragon-lv8-light-atk/3000 def/2500**

Huh? No way said Yami Yami.

Impossible said, Joey.

We all watched Kaiba tear that card in half said, Joey.

Surprised? Asks Kaiba.

Did you think your grandfather was the only one to possess a blue eyes white dragon? Asks Kaiba.

Blue eyes white dragon attacks and destroys Gaia the Fierce Knight.

Yami Yugi lp: 1600-700=900  
Kaiba lp: 1300

Your fierce Knight is destroyed said Kaiba.

Faith or no faith, you will fall before my superior monsters, Yugi said Kaiba.

Power is what this game is all about, you fool said Kaiba.

Faith is for losers like your pathetic grandfather said Kaiba.

In your entire deck, there's not a single card, that can stand up to a blue eyes white dragon said Kaiba.

Four turns pass by.

So what do you have against two? Asks Kaiba.

Why don't you just admit defeat, Yugi said Kaiba.

* * *

Scene changes to Grandpa being wheeled in the hospital.

Yugi doesn't give up said, Grandpa.

* * *

Scene changes back to the duel.

I won't give up said Yami Yugi.

Grandpa's counting on me said Yami Yugi.

Turn 16- Yugi.

He draws.

A magic card said Yami Yugi.

Swords of revealing light said Yami Yugi.

It stops all monsters on the field for 3 turns said Yami Yugi.

How desperate said Kaiba.

What possible good will a 3-turn delay do you? Asks Kaiba.

 _He's right said Yugi._

 _What do I do? Thought Yugi._

 _I can't figure out what to do with these cards thought Yugi._

 _They're just a bunch of pieces thought Yugi._

 _How can I use them against an expert like Kaiba? Thought Yug_ i.

For someone who claims to have faith, you are giving up too easily Yugi said, Grandpa.

Listen. Sometimes the cards are like a puzzle said, Grandpa.

You have to put all the different pieces in their proper place said, Grandpa.

Ah, like the Millenium puzzle? Asks Yugi.

Exactly said, Grandpa.

Each piece helps build a greater entity said, Grandpa.

Grandpa said Yugi.

Like the pieces of a puzzle, Yugi, remember? Said, Grandpa.

 _Puzzle?! Thought Yugi_

 _When are the cards like a puzzle? Thought Yugi._

 _Wait, grandpa once said thought Yugi._

* * *

Flashback starts

Duel Monsters contains only one unstoppable monster - Exodia said, grandpa.

But he can only be summoned by drawing all 5 special cards - a feat that to this very day, no one had ever accomplished said, Grandpa.

Flashback ends.

* * *

Quit your stalling, Yugi, or you will forfeit the match said Kaiba.

I never forfeit said Yami Yugi.

Turn-17 Kaiba.

He passes.

Turn 18- Yami Yugi.

He draws right arm of forbidden one.

Another piece of the puzzle thought Yugi.

turn 19- Kaiba.

Draw any card you like said Kaiba.

It won't change a thing said Kaiba.

My dragon may be frozen for another 2 turns, but my new monster is under no such spell, the judgeman with an attack power of 2200 said Kaiba.

 **Judgeman-lv6 -earth- atk/2200 def/1500**

Judgeman attack and destroys Yugi's set card which is Rude Kaiser.

Turn 20-Yami Yugi.

He draws Dark Magician.

 _I can attack with the Dark Magician but he won't stand a chance once Kaiba's dragons are free my spell thought Yugi._

Dark magician attack said Yami Yugi.

Dark Magician attacks and destroys Judgeman.

Your Judgeman falls said Yami Yugi.

Kaiba life point: 1300 -300=1000

A sacrifice that doesn't even phase me said Kaiba.

Turn 21-Kaiba

And though neither dragon can move for one more turn, my next card is the third blue eyes white dragon said Kaiba.

Now my dragon attack said Kaiba.

Yami Yugi lp: 900- =400

So tell me how's your faith now, Yugi? Asks Kaiba.

On my next turn, all 3 blue eyes white dragons are free to attack said Kaiba.

This game's over no matter what card you draw said Kaiba.

You can't possibly stand up against my 3 blue eyes white dragon said Kaiba.

It's over Yugi said Kaiba.

You were never a match for me said Kaiba.

Don't listen, Yugi said Joey.

 _Kaiba had 3 blue eyes all along thought Yugi._

 _He only wanted Grandpa's card so it couldn't be used against him thought Yugi,_

 _My only chance now is to assemble all the pieces of Exodia but the odds are against me thought Yugi._

I don't think I can do this thought Yugi.

The deck senses my doubt said Yami Yugi.

Don't lose focus, Yugi said Yami Yugi.

Don't lose faith, concentrate said Yami Yugi.

Our friendship symbol said Yugi.

Then Yugi's friends encouraged her.

They're right said Yami Yugi.

I've got to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me said Yami Yugi.

Draw your last pathetic card so l can end this Yugi said Kaiba.

My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba said Yami Yugi.

But it does contain the unstoppable Exodia said Yami Yugi.

Aah! Impossible said Kaiba.

I've assembled all 5 special cards, all five pieces of the puzzle said Yami Yugi.

Exodia it's not possible said Kaiba.

No one's ever been able to call him said Kaiba.

Exodia, obliterate said Yami Yugi.

Kaiba lp: 1000- 0.

Winner: Yugi

You did it said, Joey.

Yugi, you won said, Joey.

This can't be said Mokuba.

My brother never loses said Mokuba.

You play only for power Kaiba and that is why you lost, but if you put your heart into the game there is nothing you can't do said Yami Yugi.

But how said Kaiba.

How could I have lost to her? Asks Kaiba.

Kaib, if you truly want to know open your mind said Yami Yugi.

There, Kaiba said Yami Yugi.

Maybe now you will begin to see said Yami Yugi.

* * *

Scene changes to the hospital.

Grandpa's Awake said Tea.

Yugi won said, Grandpa.

* * *

Scene changes to unknown Location.

Mr. Pegasus, sir, Seto Kaiba our uncontested champion he's been defeated in a duel, sir, by some girl named Yugi said a man.

* * *

Cards in this chapter

1-kagemusha of the blue flame-lv2-earth-atk/800 def/400-warrior

2- blackland fire dragon-lv3-dark-atk/1500 def/800-dragon

3-blue eyes white dragon-lv8-light-atk/3000 def/2500-dragon

4-hitotsu-me-giant- lv4-Earth- atk/1200 def/1000-beast-warrior

5-winged dragon, guardian of the fortress-lv4-wind-atk/1400 def/1200-dragon

6-saggi, the dark clown-lv3-dark-atk/600 def/1500-spellcaster.

7- Negative energy Generator-spell-Select 1 face-up DARK monster you control. Triple its original ATK.

8-Right leg of the forbidden one-lv1-dark- atk/200 def/300-spellcaster

9- Battle steer-lv5-earth-atk/1800 def/1300-beast-warrior

10-torike-lv3-earth-atk/1200 def/600-beast

11- Gaia the fierce knight-lv7-earth-atk/2300 def/2100-warrior

12-horn imp-lv4-dark-atk/1300 def/1000-fiend

13- beaver warrior-lv4-earth-atk/1200 def/1500-beast-warrior

14- swords of revealing light-spell-monsters your opponent controls face-up. This card remains on the field for 3 of your opponent's turns. While this card is face-up on the field, monsters your opponent controls cannot declare an attack.

15-Judge man-lv6-earth- atk/2200 def/1500-warrior

16-rude kaiser-lv5-earth-atk/1800 def/1600-beast-warrior

17-dark magician-lv7-dark-atk/2500 def/2100-spellcaster


	2. Chapter 2

i don't own the Yugioh franchise

 **Bold= card in a duel**

* * *

Joey, make a move already said, Tristan.

Kay, here ya go, tough guy, said, Joey.

My rock ogre's gonna rock your block off said, Joey.

Yeah, Tea like that wimpy card has a chance against my giant rock guy said, Joey.

Give it up said, Joey.

Guess I don't stand a chance unless maybe I use the **breath of light** card said Tea.

Huh? said, Joey.

Can she do that? Joey asks.

Oh, yeah said Yugi.

The **breath of light** wears down rock monsters said Yugi.

Reduces them to rumble said Yugi.

Aah! said, Joey.

That brings your life points down to zero, Joey said Tea.

Once again you lose and I rock said Tea.

You stink at this game said, Tristan.

Ahh said, Joey.

* * *

Scene changes to outside the school.

Tristan's right, Yugi, I do stink said, Joey.

I can't win at Duel Monsters to save my life said, Joey.

What is it, Yugi? Why can't I ever win? Joey asks.

Teach me what i'm doin' wrong said Joey.

Well, let's start by checking your deck, Joey said Yug

Huh? said, Joey.

'Kay said Joey.

Here ya go said, Joey.

Yeah, thanks said Yugi.

Powerhouse lineup, don't ya think said, Joey.

No one can win with these said Yugi.

Joey, your deck is filled with nothing but monster cards said Yugi.

You got it said, Joey.

I packed it with every butt-kickin monster I could find said, Joey.

But that's not how the game works said Yugi.

Huh? said, Joey.

Duel monsters is all about combining your monster cards with your magic cards to increase their strength said Yugi.

With no magic in your deck, your monster will get creamed every time said Yugi.

See! said, Joey.

That's the kind of stuff I need to know said, Joey.

Yugi, you've gotta help me learn more said, Joey.

Uh said Yugi.

* * *

Scene changes to Kame game shop.

My grandpa's the real game expert in the family said Yugi.

Maybe he can help said Yugi.

Hey, Grandpa, I brought you a new student said Yugi.

Huh? said, Grandpa.

Student? said, Grandpa.

I was hoping since you know more about Duel Monster than anyone, maybe you'd teach me said, Joey.

Teach you said, Grandpa.

Duel monsters is very complex game said Grandpa.

Yeah, tell me about it said, Joey.

Tea beat me 3 game's in a row said, Joey.

Actually, Tea beat you 5 times in a row, Joey said Yugi.

5? said, Joey.

Aw, man said Joey.

Hm said, Grandpa.

Yes, I could teach you to be a great tournament Duelist, but only if you're willing to spend endless days and sleepless nights filled with rigorous training said, Grandpa.

Ahh! a piece of cake said, Joey.

With an attitude like that, teaching you may not be worth my effort said, Grandpa.

Aah! said, Joey.

Nice goin' there, smart-mouth said Yugi.

Please, Yugi, help me convince him said, Joey.

I will work hard, I promise said, Joey.

Listen, Joey, teaching you Duel Monsters is too big a challenge even for my Grandpa said Yugi.

It's not impossible said, Grandpa.

Huh? said, Joey.

You mean it, Gramps? Joey asks.

Joey, he already said he can't do it, and if he can't do it, he can't do it said Yugi.

I never said I couldn't do it, but if you agree. you must work hard said, Grandpa.

I'll do anything said, Joey.

I promise said, Joey.

I promise said, Joey.

Hmm. fine said, Grandpa.

Then we'll begin your instruction immediately, my young friend, and believe me, under my tutelage, you will learn said, Grandpa.

Now, can you name the most powerful Duel Monster? Grandpa asks.

Ehh. no said, Joey.

Can you name the weakest? Grandpa asks.

No said, Joey.

You do know what a trap card is, don't you? Grandpa asks.

Kinda said, Joey.

Uh, I have no idea said, Joey.

* * *

Good evening, Duel fans and our 10 million viewers at home said an announcer.

Welcome to the Duel Monsters Duel Dome, where, tonight, the Duel Monsters regional championship will be decided said the announcer.

Of the 200 Duelists that have competed in this marathon tournament, only 2 competitors remain standing said the announcer.

Put your cards together for Weevil Underwood, the bug-brawler said the announcer.

And his opponent, the number-one-ranked Rex Raptor, Dino-duelist said the announcer.

Bug-boy versus Dinosaur-breath said, Joey.

What kind of match is that? Joey asks.

That should've been me in there said, Joey.

I know you've been training for weeks, but those guys are in another league said Tea.

You're just not ready yet said Tea.

Sure, rub it in said Joey.

And on top that, you're so tired you can't keep your eyes open said Yugi.

I think Grandpa's lessons have been a bit too tough for her said Yugi.

Aah! so tired said Joey.

Must rest said, Joey.

You have no time for rest said, Grandpa.

AAah! said, Joey.

Did you come here to learn Duel Monsters, or did you come here to catch up on your sleeping? Grandpa asks.

You see, it's true what they say said, Tristan.

You snooze, you lose said, Tristan.

Aah said, Joey.

Haha, Said Tea.

Ahh said, Joey.

I must've been nuts to think I could ever learn this crazy game said, Joey.

Time for your lesson said, Grandpa.

Wha- we're not done? said Joey.

Not by a long shot, you slacker said Grandpa.

Ahh said, Joey.

Now quit your whining Josephine said, Grandpa.

I know you've been working long and hard, but you really are coming along as a Duelist, and i'm quite proud of you said, Grandpa.

Gramps, thank you said, Joey.

Oh, by the way, Yugi... This package came for you said, Grandpa.

A Package? what is it, Gramps? Yugi asks.

I don't know said, Grandpa.

It just came in the mail said, Grandpa.

Huh said Yugi.

It's from Industrial Illusions said Yugi.

Industrial Illusions? said, Joey.

That's the company that makes the Duel Monsters game said, Joey.

Why the heck would they be sending a package to you, Yugi? Joey asks.

I have no idea said Yugi.

Is it possible they heard I beat the world champion said Yugi?

You mean Kaiba? Tea asks.

Yeah said Yugi.

It wasn't an official match or anything, but Kaiba did drop out of the Tournament because of me said Yugi.

Just hearin' Kaiba's name gives me a headache said, Joey.

Whoa! said, Tristan.

Guys, Raptor just stomped Weevil said, Tristan.

Yugi, these guys any good? Joey asks.

Oh, yeah, they're both pretty tough customers said Yugi.

Weevil specializes in insect cards, and he's a great strategist said Yugi.

Then you've got Rex Raptor and his Dinosaur cards said Yugi.

He uses their power to overwhelm his opponents said Yugi.

Itsy-bitsy bugs against Duelin' dinosaurs? said, Joey.

Raptor has got this one in the bag said, Joey.

I wouldn't be so sure said Yugi.

* * *

Authors note: skipping the part between Weevil and Rex.

* * *

He plays a wimpy bug against a giant dinosaur? said, Joey.

The place will be covered in bug guts said, Joey.

Maybe, but I wouldn't underestimate Weevil said Yugi.

* * *

Authors note: skipping the part with Weevil and Rex.

* * *

Man, King Rex squashed by an insect said, Joey.

And now, a very special honor here to present the Duel Monsters championship trophy, the creator of Duel Monsters and the President of Industrial illusions, ladies gentlemen and fellow Duelists, I gave Mr. Maxmillion Pegasus said the announcer.

Congratulations said Pegasus.

Uh, thank you said Weevil.

And as regional champion, I invite you to compete in a bold new Tournament i'm hosting the Duelist Kingdom said Pegasus.

* * *

Scene changes to Pegasus's Limo.

Mr. Pegasus with the announcement that you made tonight, we'll have thousands of Duelist flocking to the Duelist Kingdom said man 1.

Yes said Pegasus.

An event such as this will hopefully attract those possess the Millenium items I seek said Pegasus.

Which reminds me - said Pegasus.

The package was delivered to the girl just as you ordered, sir said man 1.

Excellent said Pegasus.

* * *

Scene changes to kame game.

Ha with all the excitement of the championships, you forgot to open your package, Yugi said Grandpa.

What could it be? Yugi asks.

Aah said all.

It's some kind of glove said Tea.

And stars said, Joey.

Maybe there's an explanation on the video said, Tristan.

Pop it in and check it out said, Joey.

Ok said Yugi.

Greetings, little Yugi said Pegasus.

I am Maximillion Pegasus said Pegasus.

Pegasus? said, Joey.

We just saw him on TV said Tea.

The famous Maximillion Pegasus sends greetings to my Yugi said, Grandpa.

I have heard some terribly interesting thing about you, Yugi said Pegasus.

Huh? said Yugi.

Your impressive defeat of Seto Kaiba intrigued me so much, I've decided to investigate your amazing dueling skills personally said Pegasus.

Right here, right now, we shall hold a special duel said Pegasus.

We'll with a strict time limit of 15 minutes, and when times up, the player with the highest life points will be the winner said Pegasus.

Are you ready? Pegasus asks.

Wha - said Yugi.

Wha- he can't seriously expect you to fight a duel against a videotape said, Joey.

That's crazy said, Tristan.

Pegasus laughs.

No, it's magic said Pegasus,

Everything's growing dark and cold, and others aren't moving said Yugi.

What have you done to them? Yugi asks.

Where have you taken us? Yugi asks.

Pegasus laughs.

We are no longer in the world you know, but I will return you after our game said Pegasus.

Then it's time to duel said Yugi.

The Millenium Puzzle activates and Yugi changes into Yami Yugi.

Start the clock and move your move, Pegasus

Certainly, let's begin said Pegasus.

Nervous, Yugi-boy? Pegasus asks.

You should be said Pegasus.

You have never faced a Duelist like me before said Pegasus.

Turn 1- Pegasus.

He doesn't draw.

He set a set card.

Turn 2 - Yami Yugi

He draws.

You may be good said Yami Yugi.

I assure I am said Pegasus.

But I will beat you to save my friends said Yami Yugi.

You won't save anyone with that dragon card said Pegasus.

How? Yami Yugi asks.

I told you, you've never faced anyone like me before said Pegasus.

I know every move you'll make before you can even make it said Pegasus.

Knowing every move you'll make gives me a distinct advantage, wouldn't you say? said Pegasus.

What? said Yami Yugi

For example, I can anticipate your next play and counter it with this **dragon capture jar** said Pegasus.

Aah said Yami Yugi.

It will draw the **Komumori Dragon** from your card and imprison the beast said Pegasus

Trapped, never to be played against me said Pegasus.

This is crazy thought Yugi.

First, he reads my mind, then he brings the monster on my card to life thought Yugi.

This dark dimension we're in is known as the Shadow Realm a mystical place where incredible monsters can be summoned and the impossible is quite possible said Pegasus.

But what you're telling me can't be true said Yami Yugi.

Tell me, Yugi, do you believe there is magic in these cards? Pegasus asks.

Don't you know? Yami Yugi asks.

You invented this game said Yami Yugi.

What if I told you I didn't say Pegasus.

Huh said Yami Yugi.

In ancient times, the Egyptians called this the shadow game said Pegasus.

Powerful Pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions just as we're doing now, but not with cards said Pegasus.

They battled with real monsters and real magic - Magical forces so powerful the Egyptians lost control of them and nearly destroyed the entire world said Pegasus.

It's a good story, Pegasus, but these monsters can't be real said Yami Yugi.

Turn 3- Pegasus

Tell that to my dragon-charmer, as his flute of resurrection frees your **Komumori dragon** , but puts him under my control said Pegasus.

I have to counterattack said Yami Yugi.

 **Silver Fang** said Yami Yugi.

Yami Yugi LP: 2000-500=1500

Ha! As you see, Yugi, these monsters are very real, heh heh heh heh heh, and also quite dangerous said Pegasus.

Ahh, Yugi-boy said Pegasus.

You really are quite entertaining, the way you scowl and seer, so defiant and yet helpless and so completely ignorant of the power of your Millenium Puzzle said Pegasus.

What? said Yami Yugi.

5,000 years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the magic of shadow games away said Pegasus.

What's this have to do with me? Yami Yugi asks.

The pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in 7 mystical Millenium items said Pegasus.

7 items said Yami Yugi.

You're saying that my puzzle's one of them said Yami Yugi.

Yes, and there are mystical energies locked within it, magic that could change your life forever if you only knew how to unleash it said Pegasus.

But why are you telling me this? Yami Yugi asks.

Why? Simply because I need you to know said Pegasus.

But perhaps I have said too much, and since the clock is still ticking, I propose we resume playing our little duel said Pegasus.

Turn 4- Yami Yugi

He's right thought Yugi.

Time's running out, and I still haven't figured out whether he can really read my mind or if it's some kind of trick thought Yugi.

I've got to try something thought Yugi.

Maybe my **Zombie warrior** thought Yugi.

Wait a minute thought Yugi.

He defiantly knows what i'm about to do, but how? thought Yugi.

It's got to have something to do with that weird eye of his thought Yugi.

That's it, isn't it thought Yugi.

That weird eye must somehow let him see the cards in my hand thought Yugi.

So, no matter which card I pick, he's already one step ahead of me, but that gives me an idea thought Yugi.

Hurry up, now, Yugi-boy said Pegasus.

Time is running out for you and your friends said Pegasus.

Pegasus is expecting me to play one of the cards in my hand, but if I play a card even I haven't seen yet? thought Yugi.

What happens if I draw a new card straight from the deck without even looking at it? thought Yugi.

He draws a card and plays it.

I already know you plan to play the **zombie warrior** , and i'm already prepared to counter it with a trap card said Pegasus.

That makes even zombies lie down and play dead said Pegasus.

Not this time said Yami Yugi.

I figured out your little game, Pegasus said Yami Yugi.

You may be able to see the cards in my hand, but you can't see the cards I pull from the deck said Yami Yugi.

My next card is the **Dark Magician** said Yami Yugi.

Pegasus goes into an act.

Mock me all you like, Pegasus, but my magician will destroy that dragon said Yami Yugi.

Go right ahead if you think that will help said Pegasus.

It'll do more than help, Pegasus said Yami Yugi.

It'll bring you closer to defeat and bring me closer to saving my friends said Yami Yugi.

If it can do all that, by all means, play it said Pegasus.

 **Dark Magician** said Yami Yugi.

 **Dark Magician: ATK/2500.**

Dark magic attack said Yami Yugi.

 **Dark magician** destroys **Koumori dragon**.

Pegasus LP: 2000-800=1200

Nicely played said Pegasus.

But by using your **dark magician** , you've let me manulupe you once again said Pegasus.

By playing that one card you have insured my victory said Pegasus.

No said Yami Yami.

We shall see, Yugi said Pegasus.

Turn 5- Pegasus.

He draws a card.

Oh, a very rare card said Pegasus.

This is the fearsome **faceless mage** said Pegasus.

I've never seen that card before, but my **dark magician** is one of the strongest magic cards in the game said Yami Yugi.

But how will he fare once I combine my **faceless mage** with the equally **rare eye of illusion** said Pegasus?

 **Dark Magician** , dark magic attack said Yami Yugi.

 **Dark Magician** said Yami Yugi.

My attack will have no effect at all thought Yugi.

His **faceless mage** should have been destroyed, but it's still standing and i'm running out of time said Yami Yugi.

i'm up by 300 life points, but only because Pegasus is toying with me thought Yugi.

I've got to find a way to beat him at his own shadow game thought Yugi.

Pegasus knows all kinds of tricks, but I got to find a way to defeat him thought Yugi.

I just have to trust in my grandpa's cards thought Yugi.

Turn 6- Yami Yugi.

He draws and plays a card.

I attack your combo with the **Celtic guardian** said Yami Yugi.

This mighty warrior will cut your **faceless mage** down to size said Yami Yugi.

 **Celtic Guardian: ATK/1400**

True your elf is mighty, but you have once again underestimated the incredible power of my **eye of illusion** said Pegasus.

No said Yami Yugi.

Dark magic attack said Pegasus.

Yami Yugi's LP: 1500-1100=400

But that's impossible said Yami Yugi.

The **faceless mage** doesn't have a dark magic attack said Yami Yugi.

Oh, no said Yami Yugi.

It was my own **Dark Magician** that attacked me thought Yugi.

Pegasus is controlling him with the **eye of illusion** thought Yugi.

But if he's using its magic to control my magician, what's protecting his mage? thought Yugi.

Well, Yugi, our time together is nearly up, and as I've more life points than you, it appears I am the victor said Pegasus.

Time's not up just yet, Pegasus, and You've left your faceless mage vulnerable to a physical assault said Yami Yugi.

 **Summoned skull** , Attack said Yami Yugi.

Well, we've run out of time, but how close was that? said Pegasus.

If you had been able to complete that attack, I would have lost said Pegasus.

But I didn't, did I? Pegasus asks.

I have taken the measure of your talents this day, Yugi Muto, and when we next duel, we shall play for far higher stakes said Pegasus.

I'm done with your games said Yami Yugi.

You presume i'm giving you a choice in the matter but i'm not said Pegasus.

For I too possess one of the 7-millennium items, the all-powerful millennium eye said Pegasus.

A Millennium eye said Yami Yugi.

That's right, Yugi-boy, and now i'll show you the true extent of its magic said Pegasus.

You see, I have found that, given the proper incentive, anyone can be made to play my game said Pegasus.

Yugi said, Grandpa.

Then Yami changes to back to Yugi.

Huh? Grandpa? said Yugi.

Yes, we will duel again, Yugi said Pegasus.

How else will you ever reclaim your grandfather's soul? Pegasus asks.

grandpa! grandpa said Yugi.

Grandpaaaaaa cried Yugi.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own the Yugioh franchise.

* * *

How _did I get into this mess? I can't believe that grandpa's actually gone. One minute he's right beside us, and the next, Pegasus shows up and uses some sort of weird magic to steal his soul away. But why? What could Pegasus possibly want with me? And could it have something to do with my Millennium Puzzle? thought Yugi._  
 _Well, I'll get grandpa back. I'll beat Pegasus at his own game. Whatever that is thought Yugi,_

* * *

Scene change to Joey's house.

Wonder who this is from said, Joey.

Hey Big sister. How've you been? I really miss you said Serenity.

Serenity? said, Joey.

I can't believe it's been six years since we've seen each other. I'll never forget the day Mom took me to live with her said Serenity

I'm sending you this video just so you don't forget your little sister's face. It seems like I'm running out of time. I was hoping to see you once more before... well, uh, you understand. Bye-bye, sister said

Run out of time? It can't be said, Joey.

So long. Take care, Joey said Serenity.

Huh? Serenity said, Joey.

* * *

Scene changes to Kame game stop.

Huh? What's this?t's from Pegasus. Huh? It's an invitation to the tournament at the Duelist Kingdom said Yugi.

Scene changes to the school.

A tournament at the Duelist Kingdom? Isn't that an island? Tea asks.

So, that's where Pegasus is keeping your grandpa? Joey asks.

Maybe said Yugi.

The only way to know for sure is to become a contestant said Yugi.

The boat's going to be leaving in two days said Yugi.

But you can't go said Tea

It could be dangerous said Tea.

I have to go sais Yugi.

It's the only clue I have for rescuing Grandpa said Yugi.

I still can't believe it said, Tristan.

Pegasus used some kind of weird spell to grab your grandpa's soul away and now he's toying with you, forcing you to duel in the tournament said, Tristan.

Right said, Joey.

And without invitations, we can't even go there with you. I wish we could help you, pal said Joey.

This is bad said Tea.

Hey, Yugi. Check this out. According to this card, the tournament winner takes the grand prize of three million dollars said, Tristan.

Three mill? asks Joey.

So what, Tristan. Who cares about money at a time like this said Yugi.

Hey, gimme that. Ahh. Three million said, Joey.

Guess Joey does say Yugi.

Three million. In cold cash said, Joey.

* * *

cut to the exterior by fence again. Joey's sitting on the ground behind the fence

Joey? What're you doing up here? asks Yugi.

What's with you? asks Yugi.

Ah, nothing. I'm just thinking about a whole lot of stuff said, Joey.

Yuugi, you do know that I care about your gramps, right? I mean, he taught me about the heart of the cards said, Joey.

Of course, I know said Yugi.

I mean it. One way or another, I'll help you beat Pegasus said, Joey.

Mmmm. Hah, that really means a lot to me, Joey. I'm glad we're friends said Yugi.

Remember the first time we met? asks Joey.

I'll never forget it. It was all because of the Millennium Puzzle said Yugi.

Grandpa explained it to me, the Puzzle was originally found in some Egyptian ruins. My Grandpa gave it to me and kind of dared me to solve it. It was the most incredible thing I'd ever seen. As soon as I touched it, I knew it was special. I made a wish on the Puzzle. I asked it to give me a real friend. And I think the puzzle came through for me. That was when I met up with you and Tristan. Although you sure didn't act like my friends at first said Yugi.

Hah, you mean when we were playing keep away with the Millennium Puzzle? It was for you, girl. We just wanted to toughen you up so you could stand up to the real bullies. We were only teasing you said, Joey.

Teasing? You took a piece of the Millennium Puzzle and threw it out the window. And I was the one who helped you guys out when that bully picked on you said Yugi.

He was a mean one alright said, Joey.

You stood up for us, Yuugi. I'll never forget that. Because of you, we got that moron expelled. And Tristan and I learned what it was like to have a true friend said, Joey.

Well, at least you retrieved the lost puzzle piece. If you hadn't done that, I could never have solved the Millennium Puzzle said Yugi.

The truth of the matter is, you're the best friend I've ever had said, Joey.

Yeah! Too bad you can't go with me to rescue Grandpa said Yugi.

Don't worry. Somehow, some way, I promise we'll do it together said, Joey.

Huh?! Together? said Yugi.

You bet. We're a team, Yugi said Joey.

But how can you go without an invitation? asks Yugi.

Hmmm said, Joey.

* * *

Scene change to the ferry to the Duelist Kingdom.

Lackey 1: Attention all duelists. Welcome to this event sponsored by Industrial Illusions. You received with your invitation, the star chips that will grant you entry into the contest. You are all elite, invited by us after close observation of your past Duel Monsters contests. You each have a fair and equal chance to win. It all comes down to how well you've chosen your cards and how well you play. Now then duelists, cross the ocean and enter the Duelist Kingdom.

Lackey 2: Present your star chips as you board the vessel.

Lackey 3: Thank you. Next.

Lackey 4: Hey you, get out of here. Only official contestants are allowed on board.

How do you know I'm not official? Asks Joey.

Lackey 4: Because the official duelists aren't trying to sneak on board through the lower hatches.

Joey? What the-? asks Joey.

Lackey 5: Stop your struggling. We're going to have to throw you out.

No way. I came here to duel and I'm gonna duel said, Joey.

Leave her alone said Yugi.

Hey, Yugi said Joey.

Joey! What're you doing here, Joey? asks Yugi.

Hah. Did you really think I'd let you do this on your own? asks Joey.

C'mon, help me out said, Joey.

* * *

cut to different part of the ferry.

They're distracted. Let's go said Tea,

Right said, Tristan.

* * *

cut back to Joey and Yugi

She's with me said Yugi.

You've got to let her on said Yugi.

Lackey 4: Only people with a star chip can get on board. There are no exceptions. Understand?

But Joey has a star chip. Didn't she tell you? said Yugi.

I do? asks Joey.

See? said Yugi.

What's this? asks Joey.

According to this card, a star chip's proof that one is a duelist said Yugi.

Lackey 5: That may be, but all participants are given two-star chips. You'll be at a disadvantage.

Maybe. But I'd rather take that risk than be without my friend when we get to the Duelist Kingdom said Yugi.

Yugi said, Joey.

Lackey 4: What do we do?

Lackey 5: Mr. Pegasus, we've got a problem, sir.

* * *

cut to the deck of the ferry

Whoa said Tea.

Shh said, Tristan.

Don't you shush me, Tristan said Tea.

Pipe down said Tristan.

* * *

cut to Joey and Yugi are leaning on the railing.

I'm glad they let you on board, Joey said Yugi.

Only because you sacrificed one of your star chips for me. But if any of the other players find out we only have one-star chip each, they could really try to take advantage of us said, Joey.

Then be quiet about it said Yugi.

Hmm said a woman.

Kinda exciting, isn't it Yugi? asks Joey.

Yeah said Yugi.

Well, what do we have here? asks the woman.

Joey and Yuugi: Huh?

So, you're the Yugi kid everybody's talking about, huh? asks the woman.

But I'm amazed that a squirt like you could beat Kaiba. You're famous, you know sais the woman.

Uh, thanks very much. I think said Yugi.

Hey miss, I'm a really good friend of Yugi, the master duelist, in fact, said Joey.

Look, you're either a champ or a chump. Cut this guy loose. She's fashion-challenged and deserves to be crushed in the games.

Why you said, Joey.

The name's Mai said, Mai.

How arrogant. There's nobody better at playing Duel Monsters than Yugi said Tea.

Shhhh! Quiet, they'll hear you said Tristan,

I don't care. She's still the best-said Tea.

* * *

cut to the interior of the ferry

Hey, is this a joke or what? This is a luxury cruiser. I know you've got better rooms somewhere said, Joey.

Lackey 4: You again? We cut you a break and now you're causing more trouble?

Lackey 5: Do you want to get thrown out of here?

Weevil and Raptor walk up.

Huh? Hey, aren't you that kid Yuugi? asks Weevil

Huh? Yeah. And you're-said Yugi.

Weevil. And Rex the dino duelist said, Joey.

Hah. You're wasting your time with those guys. The private rooms only go to champions from the last tournament, like us said, Rex.

Congratulations on winning the regionals, Weevil said Yugi.

It was nothing said Weevil.

Yeah. I went easy on him. That time said, Rex.

Yeah? Well this time, Yugi and I are going to take the tournament. Right, Yugi? said, Joey.

To tell you the truth, winning the last championship didn't feel like that much of an achievement. I guess I can't really call myself a champion until I defeat the duelist who beat Kaiba. But I'm sure I'll end up battling you in the big tournament, Yugi. Frankly, I look forward to it said Weevil

I look forward to it too said Yugi.

I'm looking forward to some dino demolition said, Rex.

Let me tell you a little secret. It's something none of the other players know about the games yet said Weevil.

Oh, isn't that cheating? asks Yugi.

The other duelists will find out soon enough. But there are no rules on the island that require more strategy said Weevil.

Ahh, rules are for wimps. In dueling, you either smash your opponent or get smashed yourself. It's one or the other said Rex.

Strength is good, but you also need to combine them with other types of cards said, Joey.

Who asked you? Stay out of my way, or I'll stomp you like everyone else said, Rex,

We'll see who stomps who when we get to the island said, Joey.

Ignore him. Let's scope out the competition said Weevil.

What d'ya mean? asks Joey.

Check out those chumps. They're already trading over there. Players here are swapping cards and strengthening their decks, getting ready for the big tournament. It's also a good chance to get a feel for your opponent's cards said Weevil.

Oh, I bet this is how Weevil gets so much insight into his opponent's strategy thought Yugi.

Oh! Strong cards! Hey, wanna trade? How about you? Anybody? Help me out here said, Joey.

Guess Joey's trading said Yugi.

If you've come all this way and you're still trying to improve your deck, you've got to be pretty desperate. I'll catch you on the flip side said Weevil.

* * *

cut to the exterior of the ferry.

Hey, Téa, stay down or we're busted said, Tristan.

But it's freezing out here. I can't sit still said Tea.

In another few hours, the sun will rise. Hah said, Tristan.

That's not funny, Tristan said Tea.

A door opens.

Get down said, Tristan.

Look, isn't that Bakura? asks Tea.

Bakura? Do you mean Bakura from school? asks Tristan.

What do you think he's doing here? asks Tea.

Uhh. I guess he's in the tournament said, Tristan.

* * *

cut to the Yugu sitting at a table and Joey's standing next to her.

Yugi, I got some good card trading in said Joey.

Hey, let me see them. Salamandra and a Kunai with Chain. Baby Dragon and Shield and Sword! Great! With these new magic cards combined with your monsters, you'll have a real strong deck said Yugi.

Alright. So now I'm ready to win every duel I play said, Joey.

I think you're going to find it's a bit harder than that, Joey. Here. Add this to your deck. It can be helpful in a tight spot said Yugi.

Thanks. I'll take it. I can't get over how you're always helping me out said, Joey.

Ahh, we meet again said Weevil.

Ah, Weevil said Yugi.

Ahh, the evening wind sure feels nice. So, did you trade for any good cards, Yugi? said Weevil.

Nah. I'm gonna duel with the cards I brought along with me said Yugi.

I figured as much. You used the Exodia cards in your duel with Kaiba, right? Those are the strongest cards of them all said Weevil.

And really rare said Yugi.

Could I possibly see those legendary cards? asks Weevil.

I don't see why not. Just be careful with them. Okay? said Yugi.

Here said Yugi

So these are the cards to summon Exodia. For a long time, I've been trying to come up with some kind of strategy to finally beat these cards. But I couldn't come up with anything. Until just this moment said Weevil.

No said Yugi.

Now there's no one who can challenge me said Weevil.

Why you- said, Joey.

My cards! Those were the Exodia cards that my grandpa gave me said Yugi.

I'll get 'em said, Joey.

Joey, don't! Joey, where are you? said Yugi.

I promise you, I'll get them, Yugi said Joey.

Joey, they're not worth drowning over said Yugi.

Don't worry, Yugi. Look, there. I got one of them said, Joey.

Joey, swim back to the ship said Yugi.

No way. At least this time there's something I can do to help someone I care about. Current sure is strong though. It's hard to fight. But if I punk out now, who's going to help my sister, Serenity? Just three more now said Joey.

Joey!Joey! Hold on said Yugi.

Yugi, just three more said Joey.

Joey! said Yugi.

Yugi said Tea.

Are you okay? asks Tristan.

Grab hold said Tea.

Hurry said, Tristan.

Téa, Tristan said Yugi.

That was close. I'm sure glad you two guys showed up. Really glad said Yugi.

We're a team. We'll all stick together said Tea.

We'll always watch your back said, Tristan.

Thanks a lot, you guys said Yugi.

I'm sorry, Yugi said Joey.

I failed. I only found two of your cards said, Joey.

It's okay, Joey said Yugi.

It's not okay. It's always this way with me. I'm never able to help anybody. Not even my own sister, Serenity said Joey.

Serenity? asks Yugi.

Really? Do you have a sister, Joey? asks Tea.

Our parents divorced years ago when we were kids. She lives far away with my mother. My sister's had really bad eyes since she was born. Eventually, she'll go blind said, Joey.

I'm sorry said Yugi.

Thanks, Yug'. She sent me a message said, Joey.

The doctors told her that the time has come. Soon her eyes will be impossible to repair, even with surgery. But there are specialists who could perform an operation now before it's too late. They could save her eyesight said, Joey.

But... there's no way I can pay for the operation. I have to win. For her! Winning in the Duelist Kingdom, and getting the prize money, is the only way I can help Serenity said, Joey.

We'll both do our best, Joey! You, for your sister. And me, for my grandpa said Yugi.

That's right. We'll do this together said Tea.

Look, the island said Tristan.

That's the Duelist Kingdom. That's it. We're almost there said Yugi.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own the Yugioh franchise

 **Bold = cards**

 _italics = thoughts_

* * *

Man, This Duelist Kingdom looks like a pretty big place, Yugi said Joey.

Finding your grandpa's not gonna be easy said, Joey.

Well, we gotta start somewhere said Yugi.

Whoa, check out the suits said, Joey.

Loudspeaker: Attention, all duelists. Please disembark in an orderly fashion.

Tristan suddenly gets nervous.

Hey Téa, what if one a' those security guys finds out we're both stowaways? said Tristan.

We oughta just play it safe and swim back said, Tristan.

We're in the middle of nowhere, lamebrain! If you can just try and act normal, we'll be okay said Tea.

 _Just act cool. Act cool. Cool as a cucumber, keep it coo-oo-ool thought, Tristan._

Hey, you said a suit.

Don't look so nervous, you guys are our guests here said the suit.

That's right! I'm your guest said, Tristan.

I think I just had a heart attack said, Tristan.

Way to play it cool, Tristan said Tea.

That wasn't suspicious at all said Tea.

Mmmph! All right! Every single one of us made it here safe a- a-achoo said, Joey.

Eeew said Tea

You would never have caught that cold if weren't for Weevil said Yugi.

Speakin' of our wormy friend looks like he just slithered his way off the boat and is already lookin' to start some trouble said, Joey.

That slimeball, I'd love to wipe that smirk off his face said, Joey.

 _I would, too! thought Yugi._

 _But we don't have time for Weevil right now thought Yugi._

Kemo: Welcome, all duelists. Please- follow the stairs to meet your host.

That castles gotta belong to Pegasus said Yugi.

Then what're we waitin' for? asks Joey.

Huh? What's that? asks Tea.

Huh? What do you see, Téa? asks Yugi.

It looked like Bakura said Tea.

Bakura? From school? asks Yugi.

They peer into the trees. Bakura has vanished.

Again with this Bakura stuff? asks Tristan.

Where is he, Téa? asks Joey.

That's two times that I've seen him now said Tea.

But, he's not there anymore said Tea.

Maybe it's all in my head said Tea.

Come on, we're on a rescue mission, remember? said, Tristan

Wow, look, that's Weevil Underwood! He's the regional champion said a duelist.

And that's the runner-up, Rex Raptor said duelist 2.

And there's Mako Tsunami- he was ranked third said duelist 3.

Wow, these're all the best duelists in the world! But where's the world champion, Kaiba? said Duelist 2.

Didn'tcha hear? Some girl beat 'im! On his own turf, too said Duelist 1.

Are you serious? I thought Kaiba was the best-said duelist 2.

He was, but not anymore. Yugi's supposed to be the kid to beat now said Duelist 1.

Kemo: Attention.

Kemo: Please gather around. Your benevolent host is anxious to greet you all.

Boy, would I like to get just five minutes alone with that guy said, Joey.

 _I'm not leaving this island until I save my grandpa, no matter what Pegasus has planned for me thought Yugi._

Greetings, duelists! I am Maximillion Pegasus! It is my great honor and pleasure to welcome you all to the Duelist Kingdom said Pegasus.

You stand before me, the world's greatest duelists- but come tournament's end, only one shall be crowned King or Queen of Games said Pegasus.

I implore you all to assemble your dueling decks with care; with creativity, and with cunning! For this competition will test your skills like never before said Pegasus.

To track your progress in the tournament, you've each been given a dueling glove. You've also been given two precious star chips said Pegasus.

You must wager these star chips on each duel you compete in. To advance to the final level of competition for a chance at the three-million-dollar prize, you must win ten-star chips! Ten-star chips will admit you into my castle, where you'll face me in one final duel said Pegasus.

 _If grandpa's here, I'd bet my dueling glove he's hidden away in that castle! But I'll never be able to get in there with all the guards around. We're just gonna have to win enough star chips to get inside Thought Yugi._

This will be a tournament, unlike anything you have ever experienced! State-of-the-art dueling arenas cover this entire island, and intriguing new dueling rules will be in effect! I could tell you what these new rules are- but what fun would that be! You'll discover them as you compete, or you won't last very long said Pegasus.

Remember- play boldly; think strategically; duel mercilessly! You have one full hour to prepare- both your cards and yourselves. When the skies light up with fireworks, the duels will begin said Pegasus.

 _The duelists have arrived. Yugi has taken the bait. And the games are about to begin! Everything goes according to plan thought Pegasus._

 _I gotta win my way into that castle. I just gotta thought Yugi._

* * *

Scene change.

Yugi, I don't know if I can win this thing. Maybe it'd be best for you to take your star chip back said, Joey.  
Nah, you keep it. Your little sister's counting on you to win the tournament's prize money for her said Yugi.

You can do it! You've just gotta steer clear of the more experienced duelists at first said Tea.

Yeah, it's just a matter of working your way up said, Tristan.

Thanks, you guys. Well, Yugi, between your grandpa and my sister, we don't have any room for mistake said, Joey.

Fireworks start shooting up into the bright blue sky from the towers of the castle.

The fireworks! It's starting said Tea.

Let's do it said Yugi.

So, what's your plan, Yugi? Joey asks.

Well, I might as well stick with Weevil. After all, we do have a score to settle said Yugi.

I was hopin' you'd say that said, Joey.

Uh, isn't that him? Tea asks.

Huh? Weevil!Weevil! I challenge you to a duel said Yugi.

Weevil doesn't answer, but turns and darts into the forest, cackling.

I can't believe it! Weevil's runnin' away said, Joey.

Yugi starts running after him.

Hey- wait up said, Joey.

Joey, Téa, and Tristan run after Yugi.

Weevil leads them down a forest path, and moths swarm out of the trees in a cloud.

Whoa! Where're all these moths coming from? Tristan asks,

Ugh! They're disgusting said Tea.

He's fast, for a small guy said, Tristan.

Maybe you're just slow for a big guy said Tea.

We're never gonna catch 'im! As long as the whole island's in bounds, he'll keep runnin' all day said, Joey.

They reach a clearing in the forest; Weevil is waiting for them.

There 'e is said, Joey.

It's time you answer for what you did on the boat, Weevil said Yugi.

Yu-Gi-Oh said Yugi.

Huh! All right, Weevil, time to find out if you're as good at dueling as you are at running away said Yami.

Was I simply running away, or cleverly weaving you into my web said Weevil.

It's time to duel said Yami.

Heheheheh... As you wish said Weevil.

Ah! An earthquake said, Tristan.

What have you done? Yami asks.

Whoa! The entire ground is transforming said, Tristan.

It's gigantic said Tea.

Man! These aren't gonna be like the duels back home said, Joey.

You've just stepped into a hornet's nest- and there's no way out said Weevil.

What is that? asks Yami

These giant arenas must be set up all over the island said, Joey.

I'll just meet you on the field said Weevil.

I don't like this. Weevil's a little too cocky said, Joey.

I noticed that you have just one-star chip, Yugi. I guess that means I'll have the pleasure of eliminating you from the tournament said Weevil.

Once you're gone, everyone else's chips will be easy pickings said Weevil.

Not if I take your two first said Yami.

What? said Weevil.

This will be an all-or-nothing match for the both of us said Yami.

Ha! Why should I risk both my star chips, when you only have one said Weevil.

Because I have something else I think you want- my whole Duel Monsters deck said Weevil.

So! You'd risk your grandpa's deck? Fine with me said Weevil.

Winning all your cards will be an easy way to exterminate you once and for all said Weevil

Exterminate said Tea.

Swat that little twerp like a mosquito said, Joey.

A trio of bystanders walking through the forest shows up

Whoa! Sounds like a duel is about to start over there said Kid 1.

That's Weevil Underwood- but who's the other guy? said Kid 2.

That girl is Yugi Muto. She beat Kaiba. An' I happen to be her best friend Joey Wheeler. An' these two? These two are trespassers said, Joey.

I thought I wouldn't be seeing a Weevil-Yugi match up till the finals said a duelist.

Weevil's a regional champ; no new kid's got a chance against him said the duelist.

Well, Yugi, my adoring public is waiting, so, we should begin said Weevil

Both: Duel!

Both begin with 2000 lp.

Turn 1- Weevil

Let's see how you like my **Killer Needle** said Weevil.

 **Killer Needle Atk/1200**

turn 2- Yami

You'll have to get through my **Mammoth Graveyard** first said Yami.

 **Mammoth Graveyard Atk/1200**

This massive monster will match your annoying insect point for point! Attack said Yami.

 **Killer Needle** , let's show the Mammoth your stinger! Attack said Weevil.

 **Killer Needle** counterattacks and destroys **Mammoth Graveyard**.

Weevil: Ha! Gone after one sting? He must be allergic said Weevil

 _I don't get it! Both creatures were evenly matched! It should've been a stalemate thought Yugi._

Weevil: Have you begun to figure out yet why I led you all the way to this forest area? If you just look around, then you will see that this area is an exact replica of our surrounding environment. One part wasteland and one part forest. And who thrives in the forest? Bugs! The strongest, most powerful insects rule the forest said Weevil.

So as long as I play my bugs in the forest area, I get a field power bonus! I guess you just weren't listening when Pegasus said that this tournament would have exciting new surprises in store for us said Weevil.

Maybe if you were smart enough to steal the tournament's secret new rules like I did, you'd be getting a field power bonus instead of me! Ahahahaha said Weevil.

He cheated! He led us here 'cause he knew he'd have an unfair advantage said, Joey.

Go ahead- call me a cheater; you're all just angry that you didn't swipe the rules yourselves! And because you didn't, little Yugi's about to get stung said Weevil.

Ha ha ha said Yami.

What?! How could you be laughing said Weevil

Because; take a look at your ferocious **Killer Needle** now said Yami.

W-w-what? Oh no! My monster! What have you done with my monster?! Ugh! said Weevil

This makes no sense! My creature was supercharged with a field power bonus, But according to this, Yugi's creature somehow became just as powerful said Weevil.

Looks like my Mammoth got a field power bonus from the wasteland area just like your bugs do from the forest said Yami.

The field point advantage was supposed to be mine alone said Weevil.

I kept wondering about something on the boat ride here, Weevil said Yami.

Why were we traveling to some remote island just to duel? Yami asks.

But as soon as I saw this holographic display grid, it all came together said Yami.

Every monster has a type of field that it does best on, kind of like a home-field advantage said Yami.

And what makes this island so special, is that it contains every type of field imaginable said Yami.

So when you deliberately*led us to this spot, you were clearly hoping to get some kind of field advantage said Yami.

You're awfully clever to put it all together like that, Yugi said Weevil.

But figuring out one rule won't be enough said Weevil.

There are surprises hidden under every rock, and I know them all! said Weevil.

You can beat him, Yugi said Tea.

Don't let that flea scare ya said, Joey.

He's bluffin' said, Joey.

Really? said Weevil.

Then let's just see how you handle this bluff said Weevil.

Turn 3- Weevil.

Hercules Beetle atk/1500

Hercules Beetle's stats rise to 1950

My Hercules Beetle will find a way to crawl under your skin said Weevil.

Even though I know about the field power bonus, it's too late to rebuild my deck now. I guess a combo attack would be my best bet thought Yugi.

Turn 4- Yami

I play Feral Imp said Yami.

Feral Imp Atk/1300

And now, I'll add this Horn of the Unicorn so its magic will raise my attack points said Yami.

Feral Imp grows a unicorn's horn, and its attack points rise to 2000.

You'll have to do a lot better than that! Hercules Beetle, attack said Weevil.

Feral Imp, Magic Lightning attack said Yami.

Yugi's attack didn't even faze that thing said Tea.

Somethin's screwy said, Joey.

My Imp's Magic Lightning attack should've destroyed your Beetle said Yami.

is this another trick, Weevil? Yami asks.

No, Yugi, I just thought you knew that all monsters with a field power bonus were also resistant to any type of magic attack and since my Hercules Beetle easily deflected your lightning bolts, he has more than enough power left to destroy your puny Feral Imp and continue to eat away at your lifepoints said Weevil.

Yami's LP: 2000-650=1350.

Even that four-eyed tick's weakest bugs're gonna be tough to beat, so long as he's got that field power bonus said Joey.

Yeah, but it's not exactly like it can just be turned off said, Tristan.

That Weevil's a no-good cheat said Tea.

It's your turn said Weevil.

Make your move said Weevil.

Turn 6- Yami

Maybe I should use my next monster to defend thought Yugi.

By putting my card in defense mode, my monster will take a hit, but my lifepoints will be spared thought Yugi.

He sets a monster

Turn 7- Weevil.

So, we're defending, now, are we? said Weevil.

Very clever said Weevil.

Since I can't see your monster's defense points, I can't be sure I can beat it, but even your strongest monster can't stand against my Basic Insect said Weevil.

Basic Insect: Atk/500

Basic Insect's points rise to 650/910

Not only does he get a field power bonus, but I'm upgrading him with a Level Three Laser Cannon, and a Level Two Power Boost said Weevil

No! His insect's so powerful now, my defense won't stand a chance, and after it falls, my lifepoints are next thought Yugi.

Now, Yugi, for all the innocent little bugs you've squashed, stomped, crushed, or fumigated, it's payback time said Weevil.

Heheheheheh, you'll have to do better than that, if you hope to survive my bug's laser-powered arsenal said Weevil.

Turn 8- Yami.

Then I'll play this card said Yami.

He sets a defense mode monster

Turn 9- Weevil.

Hmm. Another defense card, no doubt thought Weevil

And I'll make sure defending is all she can do thought Weevil.

I'm going to keep you on the defensive said Weevil.

Attack now, with any monster, and you will instantly activate this trap card said Weevil.

That Weevil's got Yugi cornered said, Tristan.

Yeah, she can't even counterattack said, Joey.

As long as my trap card remains in play, you're powerless to make a move against me said Weevil

So, does my tightening web make you squirm? Weevil asks.

Turn 10- Yami.

He's so busy bragging, he's not paying any attention to my moves thought Yugi,

Maybe I can set a little trap of my own thought Yugi.

Turn 11- Weevil.

Face it, Yugi, I've got you pinned down said Weevil.

And while you're totally unable to attack me, I can attack you anytime I want said Weevil.

Each turn you cower, I create a new monster said Weevil.

Keep drawing, Yugi! My army of insects just keeps getting bigger said Weevil.

I'm going to wipe out all your monsters in one bug blitzkrieg sai Weevil

That's right, Weevil. Put all your monsters on the field- that's exactly what I'm counting on Thought.

Just look at our Yugi; she's so confident up there said Tea.

I know! When She's duelin' it's like she becomes a totally different girl said, Joey.

Heeheehee, well what do you know said Weevil.

I'm down to my last monstrous insect, and you know what that means, Yugi said Weevil.

You're about to be exterminated said Weevil.

Turn 16 - Yami.

We'll see what my cards have to say about that said Yami.

Yes! The Dark Magician! This is perfect; there's no way Weevil can resist him as a target thought Yugi.

All right, Weevil- I defend with the Dark Magician said Yami.

Turn 17- Weevil.

Excellent, I'll destroy your very favorite card first! Now, my pet! Power up your laser cannon! Heheheheheheh said Weevil.

Attack said Weevil.

Hmhmhmhmhmhmhm said Yami.

Wha! Why are you laughing? said Weevil.

Weevil, you're not the only one who can set a trap card said Yami,

What? said Weevil.

You were so busy grandstanding you paid no attention to the cards I put into play said Weevil.

But I thought they were all monster cards said Weevil.

Not all. While you loaded the field with your bug monsters, I prepared a special surprise- the power of my Mirror Force trap card said Yami.

Hold your fire said Weevil

Too late, Weevil, you've already ordered your attack on my Dark Magician and Mirror Force will deflect it right back at you said Yami.

U-u-ugh... my lifepoints are devastated said Weevil.

Yes thought Yugi.

Téa (overlapping): He-e-ey! Yeah Yugi!

Joey (overlapping): Way to go.  
She obliterated my army of beautiful bugs...! How dare she thought Weevil.

You're a liar and a cheat, Weevil; but it was your overconfidence that allowed me to get the best of you said Yami.

Your insects are decimated; your lifepoints are low, and as you yourself said before you have used up all your monsters said Yami.

Heheheheheheh! Actually, I lied about that, too said Weevil.

Huh said Yami.

I still have my most formidable creature waiting in the wings! And this unconquerable insect will swat you down once and for all said Weevil.


End file.
